Meus pêsames, um jantar em família!
by Emmy Black Potter
Summary: "Um jantar em família é mais ou menos como um trabalho de Ciências: dá muito trabalho, faz uma tremenda sujeira e nunca se sabe o que vai sair dali. O da minha família não poderia ser diferente, não sendo eles" - Lílian Luna Potter. ONE-SHOT!


**Nota do Autor: **Harry Potter não me pertence, do contrário, eu seria loira, inteligente e rica... Maaaas, como sou morena, um tanto burra, e não muito rica, só peguei o personagem emprestado.

**Estilo: **One-shot.

**Categoria: **Comédia/Família

Fiz de coração, espero que gostem! Quero comentários e votos, hein! (bons ou ruins, né...)

**- **_**X**_** -**

**Meus pêsames, um jantar em família!**

**Prólogo**

Um jantar em família é mais ou menos como um trabalho de Ciências: dá muito trabalho, faz uma tremenda sujeira e nunca se sabe o que vai sair dali.

O da minha família não poderia ser diferente, não sendo eles.

**Capítulo Único**

_(Narrado por Lílian Luna Potter)_

Tudo começou numa sexta-feira, segunda semana nas férias de verão. Eu já tinha terminado meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, o que significava que Alvo estava indo para o quarto e Tiago para o sexto.

Mas não é isso que vim contar aqui. Vim contar a maior confusão que poderia acontecer naquela noite: um jantar em família.

Significado direto para jantar em família (principalmente se for a minha!): confusão. Simples assim.

Tudo bem que, quando é somente eu, mamãe, papai, Al e Tiago, é um jantar um _tantinho_ normal – só um pouco. Mas agora, acrescentem todos e quando eu quero dizer todos, eu quero dizer _todos_ mesmo.

Quem deu a idéia foi tia Mione, mamãe e vó Molly, claro! Elas disseram que tinham que comemorar o ano, que todos tinham passado em Hogwarts, que fazia tempo que não se juntavam todos... – toda aquela coisa que a gente já conhece, enfim.

O que eu quero dizer desde o inicio e estou tentando explicar é: essa casa, minha casa, a casa dos meus pais, não vai continuar em pé quando essa babaquice acabar, fato!

Não que eu não ache um jantar em família legal, não é _babaquice_, na verdade, posso ver muitas brincadeiras e piadas, mas jantares em família são como trabalhos de Ciências: dá muito trabalho, faz muita sujeira e nunca se sabe o que vai sair dali. Acredite, já fiz dois anos em uma escola trouxa, não estou mentindo!

No presente momento, eu estava me olhando no espelho, vendo se minha roupa estava boa, mamãe insistia que eu tinha de usar um lindo vestido e um salto, e olha que tenho doze anos!

Não sei por que não poderia usar uma jeans e uma blusa, Rose, minha prima preferida, com certeza vai estar usando isso! Ouvi a voz de Tiago dizendo, zombeteiro, no quarto ao lado:

- Você vai usar _isso_?

Meu irmão mais velho era bem maroto e, às vezes, um tanto irônico. Papai diz com bastante freqüência que vovô Tiago também era assim – será que é o nome?

O quarto ao lado era o de Alvo, somente dele. Ano passado papai e mamãe decidiram separar os dois, porque eles estavam discutindo com mais freqüência, e, se o problema era dividir o mesmo quarto, então estava resolvido – a nossa casa é enorme!

- Lily, querida, já está pronta? Daqui a pouco todos chegam – disse minha mãe, da porta do quarto.

Desviei os olhos do espelho e despertei de meus pensamentos, enquanto olhava o quão bonita mamãe estava.

Usava um vestido verde esmeralda que constatava muito bem com seus cabelos ruivos flamejantes – que, por acaso, eu também tinha. O vestido tinha um elástico embaixo do busto e ia ficando um pouquinho rodado, até parar dois dedos acima do joelho. Ela usava um salto branco que, eu tenho certeza que se eu usasse, cairia.

- Não, mãe – respondi, fiz um falso bico – Por que não posso usar uma roupa simples? Não é como se fosse natal ou algo do tipo.

Mas minha mãe somente riu, achando graça: - Tudo bem, Lil, pode vestir o que quiser.

- Oba! – comemorei. Lílian: 1! Gina: 0.

- Só se apresse, como já falei, já estão para chegar – dito isso, saiu silenciosamente, fechando a porta atrás de si num baque surdo.

Caminhei em direção ao meu armário e tirei de lá um short jeans branco, muito fofo devo acrescentar, e uma blusa rosa clarinho, com mangas tipo "princesa".

Penteei meus cabelos ruivos rápido, e passei uma leve sombra azul, ficou boa com meus olhos mel. Coloquei um sapato prateado e estava pronta.

Desci as escadas e vi que Tiago já estava na sala de estar, de costas. Seus cabelos pretos e revoltados estavam molhados, e ele usava uma calça jeans simples e uma blusa vermelha – humpf, como os garotos usam qualquer coisa, por isso não tem senso de moda!

A campainha tocou.

- Atenda a porta, Harry! – falou minha mãe, flutuando alguns pratos para a mesa da sala de jantar.

Meu pai, sorrindo, abriu a porta, revelando tia Mione, tio Rony, Hugo e Rose.

- Como vai, Rose? – perguntei, dando um abraço em minha prima. Parecia até que não tínhamos nos visto há dois dias...

- Bem, Lily – ela disse, sorrindo. Tirou uma mecha castanha de seu rosto e comentou: - Vai ser uma noite interessante, não?

Rose tinha um jeito de ver as coisas, e era do jeito "Hermione". Ela gostava de seguir as regras, estudar, tirar notas altas (o que ela _com certeza_ fez esse ano. Mas, igual a mãe dela, a influencia fez com que ela não fosse tão correta. Além do que, eu acho que ela me entendia nessa história de "jantar em família".

Tia Mione deu um abraço em Harry e foi para a cozinha ajudar minha mãe. Tio Rony, por outro lado, explodiria a cozinha se fosse ajudar lá, então, acho que ele fez bem em ir para a sala com papai para conversarem sobre assuntos banais para mim.

Alvo desceu alguns minutos depois e foi conversar com Hugo e Tiago, o último, é claro, fazendo muitas piadinhas, típico – só isso que tenho a comentar sobre meu irmão.

Novamente a campainha tocou e lá estavam Fleur, Gui, Victoire, Dominique e Louis.

Fleur, como sempre, estava linda – maldita parte veela, por que eu não tinha nascido assim? – Gui também estava charmoso, e ele sorria bastante, também parecendo contente com a idéia do jantar – eu hein, esse povo do passado!

Victoire já tinha dezenove anos e estava bonita – que coisa, quantas pessoas tem parte veela nessa família? Dominique, por outro lado, ainda tinha onze, ou seja, iria ficar perguntando sobre Hogwarts para todos. E Louis, de nove anos, a acompanharia. Típica curiosidade infantil.

Eles entraram, e já foram se espalhando pensando no que fazer. Dominique veio sorrindo para mim e Rose, e, como eu disse, fez mil e uma perguntas sobre Hogwarts – Como é lá?, é tudo que dizem?, como são os professores?, tia Minie é má diretora?, como são as aulas?, e o quadribol?

Acho que você entende como é. A campainha tocou novamente...

Pára tudo! Se eu for ficar dizendo cada pessoa que chega e cada coisa que eles vão fazer, ficaremos aqui eternamente e você não irá entender sobre meus "medos" dessa noite.

Avança a fita! Aí, ta bom.

Paramos na parte em que estamos na enorme mesa de vidro da sala de jantar com todos conversando empolgados e animados.

Numa ponta da mesa tem: vó Molly, vô Arthur, papai, mamãe, tio Rony, tia Mione, Gui, Fleur, Victoire, Teddy, tio Jorge, tia Angelina, tio Percy e tia Audrey.

Na outra ponta tem: eu, Rose, Tiago, Alvo, Hugo, Lucy e Molly (filhas gêmeas de tia Audrey e tio Percy), Fred (filho mais velho de tio Jorge e tia Angelina), Roxanne (irmã mais nova de Fred), Dominique e Louis.

Sei que parece ridículo comentar quem é quem, mas, bom, como pode ver, essa família é muito grande – a mesa também, para caber toda essa gente! – então, acho que você pode entender meus medos.

Tudo estava indo bem, ninguém tinha se estrangulado _ainda_, até que Teddy se levantou, chamando a atenção de todo mundo – já disse que seu corpinho de vinte e um é bonito? Há, há.

- Pessoal, já que está todo mundo reunido aqui... – começou Teddy, mas foi cortado por Tiago.

- Não precisa dessa embolação, Teddy, fale o que tiver de falar – meu irmão bem que tentou um ar sábio, mas esse não era ser forte.

Inteligência + Tiago = ERROR. Entende?

Mamãe lançou um olhar bravo o suficiente para Tiago para ele querer viver debaixo do piano pelo resto da vida.

- Então, como estava dizendo, antes de ser brutalmente interrompido – Teddy deu bastante ênfase, devo acrescentar – eu e Victoire vamos nos casar.

Silêncio. Os únicos que não pareceram surpresos foram Gui e Fleur – Teddy com certeza pedira permissão a eles.

Mas logo começaram o "Isso aí!" e o "Parabéns!". Papai deu abraço em Teddy, um parabéns sem palavras. Tia Audrey sorriu e disse "Você será muito feliz, espero, Teddy".

Eram vivas e parabéns para todos os lados, até que tio Rony, é claro, escolheu essa hora para fazer um comentário _conveniente_ – como todos os seus outros!

- Boa sorte, Teddy, vai precisar, já que vai estar casado – brincou, com um sorriso nos lábios, tio Rony.

As crianças, inclusive eu, é claro, explodimos em risadas – tio Rony era infame. Mas tia Mione ficou vermelha de raiva, como só ela conseguia, e fez um olhar que me faria esconder debaixo dos cobertores por um ano:

- COMO ASSIM "BOA SORTE, VOCÊ VAI PRECISAR"? – berrou, muito, muito alto, tia Mione, nervosa – HEIN, RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY?

Todos nós olhamos tio Rony, mortalmente pálido, ele parecia suar. Meus olhos bateram nos do papai, ele segurava a risada, piscou um olho para mim, como se dissesse "Isso vai ser bom!".

- Ahn... Sabe o que é, Mionezinha... – acho que isso não foi a melhor coisa a se dizer, já que seu tom parecia querer acalmar um cachorro.

E tia Mione, sendo tia Mione, percebeu, obviamente.

- NÃO FALE NESSE TOM COMIGO, RONALD! – gritou novamente, seu rosto cada vez se contorcendo mais em raiva.

Uhh, eu não queria ser tio Ron agora...

- Iremos conversar depois, só me aguarde – falou, como que ameaçasse tia Mione, dando "por um tempo" assunto encerrado.

Eu podia ver que todos na mesa seguravam a risada, era realmente engraçado, essas brigas de tio Ron e tia Mione, mas sabíamos que os dois se amavam de verdade.

Foram alguns segundos em silêncio, mas logo as conversas explodiram novamente. As vozes se sobrepunham a outra e eu me sentia afundando na cadeira – MEU DEUS, NINGUÉM CALA A BOCA?

Olha, não me entendam mal, eu não sou do tipo de pessoa que senta e parece que tem mil anos de tanta chatice, mas é que essa casa é coisa de doido, to te falando...

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos, por um grito – oh-ou – de Tiago, Hugo e Alvo:

- GUERRA DE COMIDA!

A partir daí era um caos, por alguns momentos, enquanto pegava um prato com purê de batata e acertava a cara de Lucy, me peguei pensando em como a música "Welcome to the jungle" (Bem vindo a selva) cairia bem como fundo musical.

Eu ouvia o grito dos adultos – das mulheres e Percy – reclamando e falando para todos pararem, mas o sinal já tinha sido dado, comida voava – literalmente!

Vi tion Ron jogar seu prato com bife em Teddy, que sorrindo como se voltasse a ser criança, atirou seu prato cheio de sopa de cebola de volta. Papai se desviou de um bolo de carne. Lucy e Molly, que tinham nove anos ainda, Roxanne, Louis e Dominique eram os que mais se divertiam e mais estavam sujos.

Tiago, claro, mesmo com dezesseis, tinha espírito de cinco e inteligência de três, também brincava. Alvo e Hugo a mesma coisa. Rose e eu também entramos – bom, já que o estrago já foi feito, que se dane a educação, não?

Peguei com a mão um pedaço de bolo de carne – que, por acaso, se a mamãe perguntar, estava muito gostoso – e atirei na cara de Tiago, que cambaleou, mas sorrindo, logo voltou a "luta"!

- PAREEEEEEEEEEEM! – berrou mamãe, tia Mione, Fleur, tia Audrey, tia Angelina, vó Molly e (bizarroooo) tio Percy com todo o fôlego que conseguiam reunir e em uníssono, fazendo tudo parecer assustador.

PLAFT! Um prato, jogado por Tiago – quem mais? – tinha se quebrado quando ele tacou, o último som antes do silencio assustador.

- Francamente! – exclamou tia Audrey, indignada, dando um aceno de varinha e limpando sua roupa.

- Onde vocês pensam que estão, na casa da mãe Joana? – exclamou tia Mione, vermelhíssima de raiva e com um olhar "Minerva McGonagall".

Xii...

- Não, na casa da mãe Gina! – respondeu Alvo, mas acho, do fundo do meu coração, que ele devia ficar quieto.

Mamãe chorava – ah, meu Merlin, que drama, parece até novela mexicana! (opa! Rimou...).

- Calma, Gi, calma – consolava papai, abraçando mamãe pela cintura com ela encharcando sua camisa.

- Meu jantar... – soluçava mamãe, era de dar dó – estragaram meu jantar...

Envergonhados abaixamos a cabeça desde as crianças aos adultos que participaram – Victoire, Teddy, tio Ron, tio Jorge e Gui.

Subitamente, mamãe tirou a cabeça do ombro de papai e gritou para nós:

- VOCÊS TODOS VÃO LIMPAR ISSO, AGORA! – ela conseguia impor mais respeito (e medo!) que vó Molly.

Os adultos se retiraram da sala de jantar para ir a sala de visitas, conversar e aguardar a gente terminar "a faxina do século".

- Vamos fazer assim, as garotas limpam o chão e a mesa com comida, e os garotos vão para a cozinha lavar a louça, pode ser? – combinou Teddy, o único mais velho que tinha ficado, tirando Victoire.

Humpf, tio Ron, tio Jorge e Gui tinham ido para a sala de visitas – sem querer ser grosseira, mas... Safados!

Concordando, os meninos se retiraram – com braços lotados de louça suja – para a cozinha e, nós, garotas, ficamos, pegando uma vassoura na lavanderia e os produtos de limpeza necessários.

Estava tudo silencioso, exceto pelas vozes dos adultos conversando e rindo – a mamãe parecia ter esquecido, afinal – e pelo som das coisas sendo limpas.

Uma ora ouvimos um: "Que idéia absurda, Tiago!", o que me preocupou, pois meu irmão mais velho não eram alguém, digamos, genial (o que eu já falei) e para dar idéias não é diferente.

Mas o silencio continuou depois dessa fala de Teddy. Os garotos tinham terminado na cozinha antes da gente terminar aqui na sala – realmente, aqui estava uma sujeira! – e vieram ajudar a terminar.

Viram o que eu digo sobre jantares em família? Estou surpresa que ninguém tenha ido parar no St. Mungus, mas, bom, foi divertido admito.

Entretanto, eu nunca disse que ia ser _chato _disse que ia ser _perigoso_...

MMMMMMMMMM... Que barulho fora esse?

Nos entreolhamos, curiosos. Ninguém sabia?

- Ah, deve ter sido só a geladeira – deu de ombros Louis, nem um pouco interessado. Era criança demais e odiava limpezas – Essas coisas trouxas, vocês sabem...

Demos de ombros, mas novamente o mesmo som, mas, dessa vez, junto com um enorme "SLPASH!", alguém se jogara numa piscina? Nem tinha uma aqui em casa.

De repente, me lembrei do que Teddy dissera, "a idéia _absurda_ de Tiago".

- Teddy – comecei, temerosa, voltaram as atenções para mim – vocês lavaram a louça num... _Procedimento normal_, não é?

Teddy arregalou os olhos, tanto que Victoire por uns instantes pareceu pensar que ele tinha entrado em choque.

Ele já ia confirmar, ou negar (o mais provável!), quando uma enxurrada de espuma invadiu a sala de jantar. A cozinha era bem do lado da sala, mas não era vista do ponto de onde estávamos. Então, imagine uma espuma que ultrapassa metade da altura da porta, vindo em sua direção.

- AAAAAAAA! – gritamos todos quando a espuma nos encharcou por completo.

_Que bosta era essa?_ Tiago vai ver só depois...

Os adultos entraram correndo para ver o que acontecera e nos encontraram "espumados".

- Como foi que isso aconteceu? – berrou, meio rindo, tio Jorge, enquanto ajudava Roxanne, que se engasgara, a sair da espumaiada.

- Ah, bom... – corou Tiago, uma coisa raríssima – para lavar a louça eu dei a idéia de colocar tudo nas pias, jogar todo o sabão dentro e só abrir a torneira que lavaria sozinha, sabe...

- Só não imaginávamos que iria criar _tanta_ espuma! – completou Hugo.

Mas, para nossa surpresa, mamãe começou a rir, e pegando a espuma como se fosse neve, tacou em papai.

Logo nos vimos todos brincando de "guerra de espuma". Vô Arthur não ficou parado e fez uma barba "Abraham Lincon" e começou a recitar o famoso discurso:

- Há 87 anos, nossos antepassados...

Tia Mione, que também abandonara o jeito severo de ser, fazia uma estatua de espuma.

- É um homem das neves? – indagou, rindo, Molly "2".

- Não, um poodle! – chutou, sua irmã, Lucy, ao lado de Molly.

- Não, É O BOB ESPONJA, MEU! – chutou Louis, indignado.

Subitamente, vó Molly começa a rir, também se divertindo.

- Pelo menos, a casa está limpa! – e ela parecia extremamente satisfeita, rindo ao lado de mamãe.

Viu o que eu estava dizendo sobre jantares em família? Vou repetir (só para você gravar caso decida fazer um): dá trabalho – mas nos divertimos muito, faz muita sujeira – nada que não limpemos depois, e compensemos com diversão, e nunca sabemos o que vai sair dali – mas é sempre algo bom, porque estamos com a família.

"Jantar em família" quer dizer que todo mundo fica junto. É bem melhor, mas MUITO melhor mesmo, do que ficar sozinha comendo sorvete no quarto.

O jantar em família faz a gente não querer mais viver embaixo do piano por causa da olhadelas "mortais e severas" de mamãe e das outras mulheres da família.

Depois do jantar em família, a gente fica com dor de barriga. Não porque a comida é tão ruim assim, nem porque a gente come uma porção de coisas. É porque a gente ri até a barriga doer, seja brincando de "guerra de espuma", seja quando acertamos um prato com purê de batata na cara do irmão.

Meus pêsames para você se fizerem ou tiver um jantar de família para ir.

Chegue com medo e pensando em quem "vai morrer hoje", ou brigue com sua mãe porque você não quer ir, mas, no final, quando você terminar de se divertir, chegue para quem organizou toda a "selva" e diga:

- Obrigada. Por me fazer ter uma experiência tão boa.

Afina, jantares em famílias são só trabalhos de Ciências – experiências e problemas!


End file.
